Danse macabre d'un fleur de cerisier
by Lunamyx Voldy
Summary: Un ballet mortel et un dernier combat au allure de danse. Death fic et os façon poésie. Un délire un peu particulier inspiré de musique classique venez lire si ça vous tente.


Je vous conseille d'écouter ceci avec surtout aux environs du premier tiers de la musique : Camille Saint-Saens - Danse Macabre

Ça donne le rythme du texte et l'essence aussi mais ce n'est pas obligé à vous de voir.^-^

Sakura n'est pas à moi je l'ai emprunter seulement et encore heureux pour elle!XD

* * *

Désolation, mort, sang, trois mots qui résumaient ce qui ce tenait sous ses yeux...

Une plaine énorme et dévasté par des combats titanesques, seul une silhouette fine parmi un tas d'ennemis qui l'encerclait, on ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et pourtant elle était la dernière encore debout face à tous ses monstres qui lui faisaient face, une danse macabre et contre la montre pour reste un peu encore en vie et venger ses frères tomber morts au combat. Se battant comme un tigresse, elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait!

Un coup...

Deux...

Trois...

Le corps de son assaillant tombe raide mort et exsangue... Et pare l'attaque d'un autre pour ne pas tomber elle même et troue le corps d'un second...

Elle virevoltait entre ses ennemis, lame ensanglantée et coup précis arrachant des cris de douleur à ses ennemis , sabrant et démembrant tous y passaient...

_Danse, danse, fleur de cerisier, ta vie en dépend, transperce tout ce qui est à ta portée pour survivre... Le vent s'élevant dans cette plaine dévastée chantait d'un son lugubre._

Ses longs cheveux roses avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre, ainsi que ses vêtements, cela contrastait avec son teint pâle et lui donnait des allures de mort personnifié.Tournoyant sur elle même, son arme alla se planter dans le gorge de son assaillant, la recouvrant encore plus de sang.

Les bruits cinglants de métal s'entrecroisant se mêlaient à ceux qui poussaient leur dernier râle... Elle allait aussi mourir, son corps le lui indiquait, son chakra l'ayant presque quitté... Malgré tout son ballet ne cessait entraînant toujours plus de morts à chaque coup.

_Ton heure va bientôt arriver mais en attendant continue de danser encore et encore, fleur de cerisier! Soit la mort avant qu'elle ne vienne te chercher..._

Son katana étant son dernier espoir sur lequel se reposer avant que son dernier souffle ne soit rendu. Les corps inanimés autour de sa personne formaient d'étranges ombres s'étirant sous le soleil couchant, mais malgré ce paysage lugubre qui s'offrait devant ses yeux, elle continuait à se battre comme-ci il lui restait une chance infime d'en sortir, l'énergie de l'espoir lui insufflant la vie...

Sa silhouette dansait entre ses ennemis, son yukata suivant chacun de ses mouvement la rendant encore plus belle, le vent le faisant voler ainsi que ces cheveux dans une danse mortelle pour la vie. Éclair rose et rouge, rapide mais cruel, leur arrachant leur dernier soupir les tuant tous un par un et l'un après l'autre, ils tombaient sous son maniement fluide et mortel.

_Danse, danse encore fleur de cerisier car ton existence ne tient plus qu'à cette lame effilée, semblait lui chanter le vent qui jouaient avec ces cheveux. Tue encore car ta vie ne tient qu'a un fil..._

Sa valse ne cessait toujours pas, la nuit tomba et Sakura essayait vainement d'échapper à son ennemi, sautant et virevoltant et se défendant bec et ongle, des coups mortels lui avaient été infliger et pourtant mue par une force étrange et folle, elle continuait de bouger et tenait debout encore, dansant toujours...

Coups sur coups, elle rendait pour allonger son temps de vie restant et contredire celui-ci, son cours laps de répit, un sursis vain, mais la folie semblait l'habiter, car c'est en déchiquetant son ennemi, le dernier debout qu'elle finit.

Le mutilant horriblement et le laissant en bouilli, son cadavre lardé de coups ne ressemblait à plus rien d'humain et avait subit le même sort que ces autres compagnons qui s'était attaquer à la jeune fille . Le tas de corps gisant tout près d'elle en témoignant

._Tue jusqu'au dernier et ne te rends pas, jolie fleur! Ton âme est en suspens. Le vent semblait lui donner des ailes la rendant plus rapide et précise à chaque coup porté_

Titubant quelques instants et clignant des yeux, celle-ci se reprit en voyant le restant d'hommes à abattre, il le fallait pour son pays, pour sa patrie et ses amis, il fallait vaincre et c'est avec l'énergie du désespoir qu'elle se soigna sommairement,se vidant complètement de son chakra.

_Continue de danser fleur de cerisier ou la mort viendra te chercher...Hurlait le vent en soufflant plus fort._

Effectuant quelques pas étranges, son ombre semblait faire des entre chats, puis elle se mit en garde et les chargea avec ce qu'il lui restait de folie et de rage en empala un ou deux, mais reçu en échange des shurikens qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Avec lenteur elle se les arracha et les jeta au sol et du retenir un gémissement de douleur, ses yeux seuls, reflétaient sa rage et sa folie meurtrière...

Une goutte...

Puis deux...

Un filet rougeâtre...

Et enfin une gerbe de sang s'échappait de son corps meurtri,malgré ces dernières blessure, elle relança un assaut meurtrier en emportant encore des vies et fit gicler de l'hémoglobine, on ne la reconnaissait plus tellement celle-ci en était recouverte. Mais ces derniers coups furent mortels pour la jeune guerrière dans un dernier effort, elle fit sauter ses parchemins explosifs, les emportant pour son assaut final, la dernière scène! Réussit encore à en trouer quelques uns et en tuer...

Puis elle s'effondra au sol, son corps laissant échapper un trop grande quantité de sang pour lui laisser un chance d'en réchapper.

_C'est fini belle fleur, tu as éclot et te voila rattraper par celle que tu essayais vainement de fuir, elle arrive..._

Sous une pleine lune vibrante, Sakura gisait là face contre terre une marre de sang l'entourait, sa danse macabre s'était achevée et le vent se tut comme-ci il était mort avec elle... Le silence régnait, tous étaient morts par sa main et les rares survivants respiraient pour la dernière fois en rendant leur denier râle.

_Le fleur s'est fanée et maintenant se meurt..._

Elle les avaient tous eue, se transformant pour ce combat en dieu de la mort l'espace d'un instant...

Le vent avant de se taire, avait fait voler des pétales de fleurs de cerisier,tempête fragile et si belle recouvrant son corps et le champ de bataille entier, et donnant un tableau étrange de morts dans un linceul tournoyant et rosé.

A chaque nuit de pleine lune et de printemps, on peut voir une silhouette fantomatique danser et combattre dans un ballet étrange et macabre et le souffle du vent semble chanter pour elle...

* * *

**Voila que je me mets à la poésie macabre, ça donne ça je l'ai écris en un jet, herm je me suis lachée quoi.U_u" Faut dire que j'ai écris ça en écoutant cette musique qui s'appelle" danse macabre" donc normal ça influence, on sous estime trop le pouvoir macabre et violent de la musique classique. x)**

**C'est un petit os dédiée à Sakura, je trouve qu'on la voit trop souvent faible ou déborder par ces sentiments, j'avais envie de la transformer en super ninja tueuse, c'est son côté passionné qui m'a fait imaginer un tel combat, j'ai imaginer ça comme un ballet assez sanglant et violent, ben oui ça reste un combat quoi.^-^" Certains trouveront cela peut-être étrange mais voilà quoi mon esprit tordu à pondu ce truc, à vous de voir...**

**Dites ce que vous en pensez, anonyme ou visiteurs, les reviews ne tuent pas au contraire, elles aident l'auteur.:D**

**-Yaruhi tsuki: Merci à toi pour ta review et contente que ça te plaise!**


End file.
